Las luces de esta ciudad
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Hay un momento de la vida donde uno no es tan joven ni tan viejo y trata de saber que hacer con la ausencia de alguien que aún te duele. Nada mejor para despejarte o saturarte que vagar sin rumbo por las nocturnas calles de Tokio en una motocicleta,llegando a un lugar al que te te trajo tu inconsciente para descargarte y pensar porque tu sombra había encontrado una nueva luz.


¡Hey! Vengo a traer un fic AoKuro/AoSaku lleno de feels a ustedes,es un pedido que un día me hizo Michirucchi por ayudarme a descargar el DMMD Re:connect (?) además ya tenía esta idea anotada en mi nota de ideas (Sí,tengo un montón de notas llenas de ideas) y pues justo este fic me llegó de perlas para escribir esa idea que ahora se convirtió en un precioso fic (A mi parecer) que me gustó mucho escribir y pff...Espero que se transmita lo mismo, desde las emociones hasta el gusto mismo por escribirlo/leerlo.

Por cierto,Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y este fic está basado en una canción llamada "Las luces de la ciudad" que tampoco me pertenece,le pertenece a División Minúscula.

Espero les guste y ¡Gracias por leer! y si dejan Rw's, gracias por dejar Rw's,favs,follows,etc...

* * *

><p>El aire, el frío, el viento en sus cabellos, la noche oscura con algunas estrellas que brillaban de vez en cuando en conjunto con las grandes luces de la nocturna Tokio que despertaba para dar paso a las grandes fiestas que se harían en los antros de la ciudad o en las casas de algunos jóvenes que querían salir de la monotonía al menos un día, al menos una noche sentir que el mundo era tan pequeño que cabría dentro de su puño y lo dominarían al ritmo de la música que retumbaba en las bocinas o simplemente al ritmo del gélido aire que soplaba sus cabellos en un susurro de libertad y aliento por sus sueños.<p>

—Escúchame bien, no me digas que hacer pues sabes que probablemente lo haga al revés, no soy tan joven menos tan viejo y sé cuando debo ceder y no es hoy…No es hoy, Satsuki—Susurró el moreno mientras se ponía su chaqueta de cuero y agarraba las llaves para salir en su moto.

Como varias veces, su mejor amiga de la infancia y él estaban peleando y también como otras varias veces, el motivo de la pelea era Kuroko, el ex novio de secundaria de Aomine y actual novio de la luz de Seirin, Kagami Taiga. La discusión de ahora-Como la de varias anteriores-Era acerca de dejar al chico sombra en libertad, despegarlo de su corazón y dejar de aferrarse a él.

—Pero Aomine-kun… ¡Solo te haces daño a ti y a Tetsu! —Gritó la pelirrosa exasperada al ver a su amigo ponerse el casco de la moto.

—Cállate Satsuki, eres molesta—El moreno se puso sus guantes antes dar una última mirada a Momoi, la cual lo miraba con molestia—Su luz es débil, tú misma viste como perdió en el inter high contra mí ¿Crees que eso es lo que Tetsu se merece? —La de cabellos rosados dejó la chaqueta de su amigo cabizbaja, sabiendo que no podía negar aquella verdad—Te dije, sé cuando debo ceder y no es hoy…El único que puede vencerme soy yo…—Susurró antes de prender la motocicleta y partir a la calle, rompiendo la parsimonia del vecindario que estaba en total silencio por ser alrededor de las once de la noche.

El moreno aceleró el vehículo, comenzando a vagar por las nocturnas calles de Tokio que le inspiraban y le hacían sentir una sensación indescriptible, más porque su madre le decía que era peligroso pasear de noche en la gran urbe, cosa que solo incitaba a Aomine a salir de noche para llevarle la contraria a su progenitora y despejar un poco su mente o al contrario, saturarla aún más.

Varias calles, varías vías, varias rutas transitadas por Aomine en aquella noche tan joven como él y a la vez obscura por la luz de la luna que se escondía tras un par de nubes. El de ojo azul transitaba sin rumbo fijo entre las fiestas, esquivando varios jóvenes relativamente ebrios salir de los antros en el corazón de la ciudad, cerca de los hoteles de paso donde tantas veces le hizo el amor a su sombra y a las luces de la ciudad, tantas veces que se unieron frente al vidrio de una de las habitaciones más altas del hotel, tantas veces que ahora se resumen a un simple pasado que no volverá.

Aomine gruñó con furia y aumentó la aceleración de la motocicleta para salir de aquel lugar que lo llenaba de dolorosas memorias, tan dulces en su momento pero que ahora quemaban como ácido y sabían a hiel desde la vez en que paseaba nocturnamente-como de costumbre-por la zona y tuvo la desdicha de encontrarse con Tetsu. _Su Tetsu_. Entrando a un hotel tomado de la mano de nada más y nada menos que Kagami Taiga; sí señores, Kagami Taiga, el enorme gorilón débil que jugaba a ser "la luz" de _su _sombra. De _su _Tetsu.

Poco a poco los recuerdos se disiparon de la cabeza de Aomine al ver como el semáforo le daba el paso para seguir, para huir de lo que alguna vez fue y no volverá a ser, no porque no quisiera ya que era lo que más añoraba desde que se re-encontró con el de cabellos celestes, sino porque al parecer su sombra estaba cegada momentáneamente por Kagami. El de cabellos azules gruñó y aceleró un poco más, haciendo su cuerpo hacia adelante para sentir con mayor potencia el viento golpeando su cuerpo y escuchar el sonido de éste golpeteando contra su casco, sonriendo ya que desde que lo vio en ese partido lo único que el moreno podía sentir era dolor, un extraño dolor que disfrutaba.

De pronto el ruido de la ciudad ya se escuchaba lejano, como un eco que cada vez se hacía más bajo porque el moreno se encontraba ya en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la carretera, donde se tenía la mejor vista de Tokio y a su vez un paisaje natural que refrescaría a cualquiera.

Aomine vio que la gasolina para regresar a su casa estaba contada y decidió frenar para sentarse en el pasto, sonriendo al ver que inconscientemente había llegado a ese lugar especial donde de vez en cuando se echaba a reflexionar o solamente a relajarse, lugar donde también una vez llevó a su ex sombra en una íntima cita a mostrarle Tokio.

Es cierto que era idiota pero no lo suficiente para vaciar su tanque de gasolina-de nuevo-, no quería repetir la experiencia de llamar a su mejor amiga para que lo recogiera y lo llevara al partido, claro que la pelirrosa lo acusó con sus padres y ellos le castigaron la moto cerca de un mes así que mejor decidió echarse en el pasto para ver el cielo nocturno que lucía ligeramente opaco por la ausencia de la luz lunar.

—Tetsu…—Susurró el moreno al subir su mano al cielo, cerrando su puño como si hubiera atrapado algo, como si con eso su corazón parara de latir dolorosamente al pensar si quiera en esas cinco letras que estaban escritas en tinta permanente en el dolido pecho de Aomine.

El joven rió al pensar en esa ironía de la vida de "El único que puede vencerme soy yo" pero al parecer, no era el único que podía herirse. Volvió a reír y ahora con varias carcajadas siguiéndole por haber recorrido ese camino tan doloroso solo para sentirse más cerca del de cabellos celeste aunque no lo fuera, sintiendo como su pecho de vez en cuando se paralizaba y volvía a latir como desquiciado, quizá sobrevivir no era lo único que debía hacer, debía hacer algo más pero el punto era saber qué.

Desde aquella vez que su sombra lo dejó, Aomine simplemente respiraba y subsistía sin saber bien el rumbo de su vida, después de todo, el mundo había dejado de tener sentido desde que lloró y le confesó a su ex pareja que ya ni siquiera podía recordar cómo eran sus pases, marcando el final definitivo a su relación y de paso, a su amor por el basketball. Muchas veces el moreno se preguntó como lo que más amaba en el mundo era lo que más hería, lo que más le lastimaba. Es que uno debía ser de piedra si no sentía ganas de llorar al ver el pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase después de la Winter cup en secundaria o al notar como todos a tu alrededor te temían y ni siquiera se esforzaban en jugar contra ti ¿Para qué? Al final de cuentas los ibas a aplastar como si fuera juego de niños.

El de cabello azul tapó sus ojos con uno de sus brazos para parar poco a poco la risa, llevándola a ser solo una sonrisa que lentamente adquirió tonos melancólicos y burlescos por el recuerdo de la paleta helada que Tetsu un día le metió por la espalda diciéndole que llegaría el día en que alguien lo vencería, el punto es que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se desesperaba ya que no veía a nadie que le llegara si quiera a los talones, quizá Kagami daba batalla pero por favor, después de un par de minutos se volvió soso, nuevamente un rival digno se convertía en un espejismo.

El de cabellos celestes varias veces le regañó por su actitud, aún cuando se vieron en el partido, las lágrimas que Tetsuya derramó significaron mucho para Aomine, no porque fuera un sádico que lo hiciera llorar sino todo lo contrario, ese llanto cruel significaba que Aomine tenía razón, que por más que Kuroko hiciera para olvidarlo, no podría porque el único que podía amarlo era él.

Tantas veces, tantas que no podría contarlas ni con las manos unidas de todo el mundo, que el moreno se arrastró a pedir perdón al de cabellos celestes por ser tan ególatra pero por lástima, otras tantas veces la cancha le demostró que sus disculpas no valían la pena porque Kuroko ni siquiera estaba jugando con él.

Siempre que ambos discutían por lo mismo, Aomine siempre le pedía perdón y a la vez le decía que no podía prometer no hacerlo otra vez porque siempre era la misma rutina de hacerse con el balón en el partido y fintar gente, robar balones y encestar puntos por inercia, seguir las órdenes de Akashi de ganar y poco a poco aburrirse del juego y de los oponentes mismos por ser demasiado fuerte.

El moreno estaba con los ojos cerrados, perdido en sus vacilaciones que trataban de basketball y Kuroko pero primordialmente Kuroko, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Ya estaba a nada de quedarse totalmente dormido hasta que escuchó una canción irritante y el sonido de algo vibrar, era su celular que tenía una llamada, seguramente de la de cabellos rosados para saber donde estaba o como estaba. Aomine pensó en ignorarla pero sería peor porque quizá ya le había rastreado el celular o algo así, optando por contestar con cierta molestia.

— ¿Qué quieres Satsuki? —Preguntó de mala manera el muchacho mientras abría los ojos y se quitaba el brazo de encima, parpadeando varias veces para adaptarse a la luz de la luna que comenzaba a alumbrar el cielo.

— ¡Aomine-kun! —Gritó Momoi al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que el mencionado se separara del celular para no tener un tímpano reventado— ¿Dónde estás? Ya es la una de la mañana ¡Vente de regreso ahora! —Aomine estuvo tentando a colgarle pero si lo hacía quizá Satsuki haría algo como ponchar las llantas de su motocicleta o untarle miel para que las abejas le persiguieran.

—Tsk, que molesta eres. Ya te dije que no me digas que hacer porque lo más seguro es que lo haga al revés—Contestó el moreno con fastidio, quería seguir en sus pensamientos y bonitos recuerdos pero su amiga se lo impedía—Mejor duérmete.

— ¡Aomine-kun! Mínimo dime dónde estás y si estás bien—El joven rió y suspiró— ¿Es porque soy yo, verdad? Solo a mí me amenazas con hacer las cosas al revés.

—No te lo tomes tan personal, Satsuki. Estoy muy bien y no sé donde estoy exactamente, estoy en la salida a la carretera. Ahora cállate y duérmete—Con esto el as de Touou dio por finalizada la llamada, colgando antes de que la de ojos rosas pudiera reclamarle algo o exigirle detalles y por si las dudas, puso su celular en modo silencio para que el aparato no estuviera vibrando cada medio segundo por las frenéticas llamadas de su amiga.

El moreno sonrió y se sentó para mirar las luces de la ciudad tan escandalosas que congeniaban con la pasividad del manto estelar que la rodeaba. Miró una vez más su celular y lo guardó, recordando las miles de llamadas que había recibido de la pelirosada desde que le compraron celular. En particular le daba risa como siempre se desesperaba, angustiaba y enojaba porque le colgaba o la dejaba en buzón pero es que no era su culpa que la chica se viera tan graciosa toda roja por el enojo mientras le gritaba mil y un cosas.

Aún recordaba cómo una vez que fue con su ex amante a un hotel a pasar la noche, al día siguiente Momoi le esperaba molesta en el descanso con un bento para él y un regaño que sonaba de señora del siglo pasado diciéndole a su hijo adolescente hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

— ¡Dai-chan! No sabía dónde estabas, tus padres me llamaron y tuve que decirles que estabas durmiendo en mi casa para que no se preocuparan ¿Qué diablos hacías de noche? Ni siquiera llegaste a desayunar—Preguntó Momoi muy molesta en la azotea donde generalmente regañaba al moreno en el descanso o entre clases o antes del entrenamiento.

—Perdona si no pude estar en la cena, tampoco al desayunar—Contestó Aomine con una boba sonrisa de enamorado—No pude evitar hacerle el amor a las luces de esta ciudad—Momoi pasó de molesta a perpleja y de ahí a vislumbrar una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien Dai-chan pero a la otra que vayas con Tetsu, avísame—El regañado asintió aún con su torpe sonrisa y bajó detrás de su mánager a comer con los demás de la "Generación de los milagros" el bento que Momoi le había traído.

Aomine se abrazó a sus piernas ya de vuelta a la realidad, comenzando a llorar y golpear con uno de sus puños su rodilla, descargando un poco la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí. Ira, angustia, dolor, tristeza y desesperación, todo eso que se había estado acumulando dentro de él desde que cortó con Tetsuya.

El moreno se levantó y comenzó a gritar, pateando el pasto, maldiciendo a Kagami y a todo lo demás para terminar mostrando el dedo medio a esa puta luna que le recordaba tanto a él, a la jodida ciudad que le mostraba todos esos momentos felices, al cabrón de Kagami por quitarle a su amante, sombra y mejor amigo pero sobre todo, a sí mismo por ser tan estúpido al perderle y ahora llorar su partida.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —Gritó Aomine mientras pateaba el pasto sin dejar de llorar— ¡Estúpido Kagami! —Se dirigió corriendo a un árbol cercano y comenzó a patearlo con singular desdén— ¡Tetsu es mío! ¡Mí sombra! ¡Solo mía, coño! —Siguió gritando Aomine, comenzando a golpear la corteza con sus puños, sangrándose tras cada golpe que daba— ¡Mío! ¡Tetsu! Tetsu…Tetsu es…Tetsu es solo mío…—Susurró después de mitigar su ira con cada golpe que daba al inocente árbol manchado de sangre por los puñetazos—Tetsu…Ya no es mío…—El moreno dejó de patear para comenzar a caer de rodillas frente al árbol, agarrándose de él y pegando su frente a su corteza, llorando por el dolor y la melancolía de no tener a alguien con él, más bien, de no tener a Tetsu con él—Tetsu…No te desvanezcas…—Balbuceó el joven cayendo totalmente en sus rodillas, golpeando con suavidad el tronco, tratando de que con eso su realidad volviera a ser con el que una vez fue su sombra, pero por lástima ahora aparte de tener el corazón roto, tenía los nudillos ensangrentados y parte de sus manos rasgadas por los puñetazos.

El chico terminó cayéndose de lado, rodando para quedar boca arriba y ver el cielo tan iluminado que le dolía, cerró sus ojos por el agotamiento físico, mental y emocional, suspiró una vez más para calmarse y por fin se durmió, ignorando totalmente si su celular tenía cinco mensajes de voz, treinta llamas perdida y quince mensajes ignorados al ser ya las tres y media de la mañana.

Los rayos del amanecer en Tokio comenzaban a destellar con sus luces rojizas, borrando lentamente lo que fue oscuridad para esclarecerlo con su luz y su parsimoniosa vista. Aomine poco a poco fue despertando al sentir demasiada luz en sus ojos, parpadeó suavemente hasta poder ver bien las nubes que adornaban el cielo matutino de Tokio, irónicamente de rojo.

—Ja—Rió Aomine con burla—Hasta el cielo me jode pintándose de rojo como Bakagami ¿Es porque soy negro?—El muchacho se sentó y se estiró suavemente, notando como Tokio lucía apacible, como si la salvaje noche anterior hubiera sido solo un sueño.

El joven estiró sus manos, sintiendo ardor en parte de ellas; volteó a verlas y se encontró con que tenía sangre semi coagulada en los nudillos y varios raspones en los dedos, instantáneamente miró el árbol contra el que descargó su impotencia el día anterior, notando como una parte estaba pintado de rojo. Se acercó a él por curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver como la parte manchada con su sangre estaba ligeramente abollada o despostillada por la fuerza con la que Aomine lo golpeó.

El as de Touou sonrió y sacó su celular para tomarle una foto y subirla a sus redes sociales, de seguro Kise sería el primero en ponerle "me gusta" y comentarle cosas tontas con emoticones como "¡Eres genial, Aominecchi!"

Justo al abrir su celular y ver la pantalla, el alma se le escapó del cuerpo. Tenía más de setenta llamadas perdidas, como veinte buzones de voz, más de cien mensajes de texto hasta mensajes por sus redes sociales de Kise preguntando por su paradero y como estaba, Murasakibara diciendo que si alguien le había hecho algo lo aplastaría, Imayoshi preguntándole por cómo se encontraba, hasta el pesado de Wakamatsu le mandó mensajes pero no solo él; ¡El mismo Akashi Seijuurou le había mandado mensajes! Eso era para la posteridad.

En la lista de llamadas perdidas y mensajes ignorados estaban también Midorima diciendo que no era porque le preocupara o algo así pero quería saber si estaba bien, Takao, sí, el que no dejaba de molestar a Midorima, ese mismo le había llamado, Kasamatsu, obviamente la histérica de Momoi y por lástima, Kagami también le había mandado un mensaje preguntando por su bienestar. El moreno vio todos los mensajes con una efímera ilusión de que Kuroko le hubiera hablado pero nada, tenía mensajes, buzones de voz y llamadas de todos menos de la única persona que le importaba.

Aomine cerró su celular con un fuerte dolor en su pecho nuevamente y agarró su casco para ir a su casa a cambiarse y luego ir a la escuela a ser regañado por sus superiores, el entrenador y Momoi. El de cabellos azules estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos y pensamientos de porque Kuroko no le había hablado que no notó como alguien se le acercaba.

—Con que aquí estaba, Aomine-san—El de ojo azul se paralizó casi al instante al sentir esa mano sobre su hombro y escuchar la voz tan dulce, volteando con cierto pánico ya que quizá le iban a asaltar, para su suerte, solo era Sakurai parado ahí con alegría, mandando un mensaje a Momoi para que no le hablara a la policía porque había encontrado a Aomine.

—Ah, hola Ryou—Contestó Aomine como si nada, relajándose nuevamente al ver que no era ningún peligro— ¿Cómo diste conmigo? —Preguntó algo curioso el moreno ya que casi nadie sabía a dónde iba por las noches, solo una persona en el entero mundo lo sabía porque lo había llevado ahí en una cita pero de ahí en fuera, ni Satsuki estaba enterada ya que a pesar de estar por la carretera, estaba en una parte que no era notada a simple vista.

— ¡Ah! A-Aomine-san ¡Me alegra que se encuentre bien! Cre-Creí que le había pasado algo al oír la llamada de Momoi-san en la madrugada de que usted no había regresado a casa—El moreno sonrió al escuchar al castaño, como siempre tartamudeando y explicándole cosas innecesarias—A-Ah ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento por hacerlo reír con mi presencia! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lamento vivir! —Dijo Sakurai sin dejar de inclinarse frente al as de Touou que solo se carcajeaba por su compañero; le acarició los cabellos con cuidado mientras él dejaba de reír.

—Tranquilo, no hiciste nada malo pero contesta mi pregunta ¿Cómo diste conmigo, Ryou? —Volvió a preguntar Aomine más tranquilo, olvidando por un segundo que minutos atrás se moría internamente por no tener una llamada del de cabellos celestes.

—A-Ah…Es que una vez que estábamos…Bueno, estaba usted comiendo de mi bento, me dijo que si se perdía no lo buscara tan lejos, seguro estaba por ahí—Contestó Sakurai semi temblando como si fuera un chihuahua hiperactivo—Por cierto, creo que no ha desayunado. Le traje su favorito, espero le guste A-Aomine-san—El joven agarró la caja de bento ofrecida por el castaño y sonrió por lo delicioso que olía aunque aún su duda no era contestada del todo, solo con esa información no era posible saber dónde demonios se encontraba a menos que Sakurai le hubiera puesto un chip o algo de ese estilo.

—Ajá pero sigues sin responderme la pregunta, solo con eso no puedes saber que estoy aquí, idiota—Dijo Aomine mientras comía del bento que el castaño le había preparado, simplemente delicioso como siempre, tenía un olor apetitoso, una vista preciosa y un sabor indescriptible, ni siquiera un restaurante de cinco estrellas se le compararía además de tener un ingrediente especial, algo que lo hacía sentir mucho mejor anímicamente.

—A-Ah, e-es que Ku-Kuroko-san me habló para vernos y me dijo donde estaba ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Sakurai comenzó a inclinarse ante el moreno que casi se ahoga al escuchar quien le había dicho su ubicación—Po-Por cierto…To-Tome, Kuroko-san lo envía…Nos vimos en un parque aunque él no se veía como si viniera de su casa…—Susurró el castaño pensando en su encuentro en la madrugada con Kuroko, el de cabellos celestes olía a bosque y árboles, no a cama o nada como de costumbre además de que lucía algo afligido con una sonrisa casi nula que expresaba duelo, tristeza y a la vez alegría, confundiendo levemente a Sakurai al igual que sus palabras.

Aomine agarró el papel arrugado que el castaño le ofrecía con cierto nerviosismo y lo abrió para ver que decía. El de ojo azul abrió los ojos aún más al ver el contenido del papel, quedándose inmóvil y frío por un momento para después arrugarlo con su puño y guardarlo en su pantalón. Sakurai se quedó viendo al moreno, quería saber que decía el dichoso papel así que agarrando todo su coraje, habló.

—A-Aomine-san ¿Qué decía el papel? —Preguntó nerviosamente el castaño mientras veía a su compañero de basketball reír con sus ojos vidriosos que amenazaban con llorar.

—Léelo por tu cuenta, Ryou—Aomine le aventó el papel al castaño, el cual cachó con cierta torpeza para después abrirlo, leyendo para ver que era lo que había puesto de tal manera al de ojos azules.

"No es que me esté escondiendo de mi reflejo, es que no quiero que me veas así y escúchame muy bien, no te diré que hacer pues sé que probablemente lo hagas al revés. No somos tan jóvenes menos tan viejos y sabemos cuándo debemos ceder y no es hoy…Te veo en la Winter Cup, Aomine-kun.

Por favor no estés triste, hubo un tiempo en el que tú eras mi única realidad pero la luz y sombra se separaron…

Yo también te quiero, Daiki y solo quiero verte sonreír de nuevo pero no podemos regresar de nuevo.

P.D: Cuando la soledad se vuelva brillante, la sombra estará cerca de ella."

El rostro de Sakurai se volvió un poema al terminar de leer el papel que lucía como si nada, él mismo sentí unas lágrimas salir de sus ojos por los sentimientos que le transmitía ese sucio pedazo de papel arrugado que significaba mucho.

Ahora todo cuadra dentro de la lógica de Sakurai, Kuroko estuvo toda la noche viendo a Aomine, por eso estaba con ropa de calle y una sudadera cuando se vieron además de oler a bosque y árboles pero lo más importante, ahora le encontraba sentido a las palabras de Kuroko.

—Sakurai-kun, por favor cuida de Aomine-kun. Es muy bruto y obstinado pero es alguien muy importante para mí y mi antigua luz—Dijo el de cabellos celestes con cierto tono de melancolía—No le digas que hacer pues sabes, probablemente lo haga al revés, no te lo tomes tan personal, solo que él es así—Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el de ojo azul al decir eso—En la Winter Cup…En la Winter Cup los haremos perder y verás como era antes, hasta entonces cuídalo y aún después de eso…Lo dejo en buenas manos, Sakurai-kun. Cuídalo y hazme un último favor, dale este papel a Aomine-kun—Sakurai asintió confuso ante lo dicho por Kuroko, recibiendo un papel doblado y húmedo de algunas partes, el castaño al subir su rostro para ver a Kuroko pudo notar como varias lágrimas salían de su rostro.

—De-Descuide, Kuroko-san. Y-Yo siempre he cuidado de A-Aomine-san aunque n-no me lo pidiera ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! Y le entregaré el papel pe-pero nosotros ganaremos—Kuroko limpió sus lágrimas ante lo dicho por Sakurai e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, sonriendo ya sin ese dejo de tristeza porque sabía que ahora su antigua luz no estaría sola.

—Gracias, Sakurai-kun—Kuroko se levantó de la reverencia y comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto de Sakurai, llegando a donde estaba Kagami esperándole para llevarlo a su departamento. El de cabellos celestes al ver a su nueva luz le abrazó y besó dulcemente, sabiendo que ya había hecho su parte con Aomine, concluyendo por fin todos los asuntos que aún le ataban a él, ahora solo faltaba ganar en la Winter Cup pero con alguien como Kagami y sus compañeros no podría perder además de la promesa que le hizo a Momoi y a sí mismo de traer al Aomine que alguna vez tanto amó de vuelta porque aún le debía un choque de puños.

Sakurai le devolvió el papel a Aomine, limpiando sus lágrimas que habían salido por el papel. El moreno agarró el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo sonriendo por comprender que Tetsu estuvo viéndolo toda la noche, por eso no le había mandado mensaje alguno, porque sabía que estaba bien en ese lugar donde alguna vez vieron juntos las luces nocturnas de Tokio y ahora las veían de igual manera pero separados, como sería de ahora en adelante.

—A-Aomine-san…Tra-Tranquilo, yo estaré con u-usted. N-No está solo—Susurró el castaño cabizbajo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle al moreno que lucía perplejo por lo que decía Sakurai—A-Aunque Ku-Kuroko-san lo haya dejado desde hace mucho…No significa que esté solo. Ti-Tiene al equipo, al entrenador, a Momoi-san y-y-y—Sakurai calló súbitamente, poniéndose rojo de toda la cara y alzándola en un ataque de valentía—Y yo, ¡Yo siempre estaré con usted, Aomine-san! N-no porque Kuroko-san me haya encargado el cuidarlo—Ante estas palabras Aomine cambió su semblante a uno de sorpresa, frenando al castaño.

—Tetsu ¿Te dijo que me cuidaras? —Sakurai asintió temeroso y habló antes de que Aomine pensara que lo cuidaba porque Kuroko le decía— ¡No necesito ningún niñero! ¡No lo hagas! —Gritó el moreno tirando la caja bento para agarrar el casco de su motocicleta y largarse, necesitaba recorrer nuevamente la ciudad para llorar libremente sin que lo vieran.

— ¡Aomine-san! —Exclamó Ryou, agarrando el brazo del mayor antes de que partiera— ¡No lo dejaré solo como Kuroko-san! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Usted me gusta mucho y quiero verlo sonreír al jugar basketball! —Aomine se zafó del agarre del castaño sopesando lo que dijo y arrancó en la motocicleta a toda velocidad, si se quedaba un minuto más ahí seguramente se ahogaría así que partió, dejando a Sakurai mirarle la espalda mientras se alejaba—Lo prometo, Aomine-san—Susurró antes de llamar a un taxi para que lo llevaran a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>—Hey, Ryou ¡Pásala! —Exclamó Aomine a su compañero, el cual acató la orden al instante, anotando un alley oop de último minuto en la práctica.<p>

Después de la Winter Cup y la derrota de Touou contra Seirin, Aomine se volvió distinto, ya no se saltaba las prácticas y se veía feliz al encestar, en especial cuando hacía alley oop's con Sakurai, el cual estaba encantado de trabajar en equipo con su compañero, era cierto que pesaba la ausencia de los veteranos pero debían hacerse fuertes para ganar el inter high que venía, no podían quedarse estancados por siempre en la derrota además desde la derrota contra Seirin a Aomine ya no le dolía hablar del de cabellos celestes, al contrario, se alegraba demasiado por su amigo que le fuera bien con su pareja hasta amenazó a Kagami con que si veía a Kuroko un solo día triste, moriría.

Aunque Aomine había demostrado un enorme cambio también habían ciertas cosas que no cambiaban como volarse de vez en cuando las clases, dormirse en el pupitre y quitare la comida a Sakurai aunque él no se viera afectado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, desde hace un tiempo ya traía dos bentos para que Aomine se deleitara con la comida del castaño, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a pasar más tiempo con el moreno.

—Bien hecho, Ryou—Aomine mostró su puño con una cálida sonrisa hacia el castaño, el cual algo sorprendido miraba el puño sin saber exactamente que hacer—Ahora debes chocar tu puño conmigo—Dijo Aomine con su sonrisa destellante, sonrojando a Sakurai que chocaba su puño tímidamente con el moreno—Bien Ryou, ahora ven, vamos a ducharnos—Sakurai asintió y fue tras el mayor a las duchas ya que su entrenamiento había acabado.

Ryou sonrió al ver la mejoría en Aomine, recordando como el chico cambió para bien y si así era en Teiko, ahora sabía porque Kuroko se había enamorado de él perdidamente porque él también estaba enamorado locamente de Aomine, más de lo que ya estaba antes.

Después de haberse cambiado, Aomine ofreció llevar a pasear al castaño y luego ir a quedarse a su casa. El escolta encantado de la vida aceptó el ofrecimiento del moreno, yéndose a toda velocidad en la motocicleta mientras escuchaban como Wakamatsu y Momoi les gritaban para que regresaran porque debían dar unos avisos de cosas que el moreno se pasó monumentalmente por el arco del triunfo.

Sakurai se abrazó al cuerpo del as de Touou con fuerza al ver como esquivaba un par de coches en su huída a algún lugar de Tokio que el castaño no había preguntado, solo se subió a la parte trasera del vehículo y abrazó al moreno con fuerza, rezando internamente a todo lo que conocía y lo que no para no morir en la calle.

Cuando Aomine por fin detuvo su moto, sonrió al sentir como temblaba el castaño pegado como lapa a su espalda mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas que no comprendía, incluso mencionó a Oha Asa en uno de sus balbuceos que logró descifrar, causándole una risotada al mayor.

—Eh, Ryou ya llegamos—Dijo el moreno, haciendo que Sakurai abriera lentamente sus ojos y se despegara de su compañero, exhalando todo el aire que había contenido en el trayecto, agradeciendo estar sano y salvo junto al moreno.

—Aomine-san, éste… ¿Éste no es el lugar donde usted vino esa vez que espantó a todos? —Preguntó el castaño mientras caminaba al árbol donde Aomine estaba parado enfrente, repasando sus manos por el tronco, viéndolo perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, es ese lugar Ryou—El castaño al acercarse pudo notar que lo que delineaba Aomine eran unas manchas de sangre que lucían decoloradas por la lluvia y demás— ¿Recuerdas lo que le prometiste a Tetsu de cuidarme y luego me dijiste que te gustaba? —Sakurai se sonrojó al recordar la confesión y como el moreno se fue en su motocicleta.

—S-Sí, le dije que no jamás lo dejaría solo y eso hago. Usted es muy radiante cuando está feliz y n-no quiero dejarle—El moreno sonrió suavemente y volteó a ver a Sakurai que lucía adorable con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y su sonrisa tan tierna que varias veces le ayudó a seguir adelante.

—No soy tan joven menos tan viejo y sé cuando debo ceder…Y ese día es hoy—El de ojo café miró confundido al de cabello azul por no saber de que hablaba, iba a preguntar pero un beso calló momentáneamente sus preguntas para hacer que otras más surgieran—No es que me esté escondiendo de mi reflejo, es que no quiero que me veas así…—Esa frase le hizo recordar a aquel papel arrugado de parte de Kuroko, justo el papel que Aomine sacaba de su bolsillo en ese instante y rompía en trocitos, aventándolos segundos después al viento para que se los llevara junto con aquel viejo amor que ahora estaba en el pasado.

—Y si me pierdo, no me busques tan lejos…Seguro estoy por ahí—Susurró el castaño, haciendo que Aomine volteara a verle en el momento exacto que el horizonte de Tokio se teñía de azul oscuro por la noche que se hacía presente.

—Exacto, Ryou. Sé cuando debo ceder y…Es hoy…—Aomine abrazó de la cadera a Sakurai y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos mientras ambos anulaban la distancia de sus labios lentamente, culminando en un suave beso iluminado por las luces de la mágica capital japonesa que le daba el poder a los jóvenes de apropiarse del mundo en la noche al ritmo de la música de las fiestas, hacerlo suyo con los latidos de sus soñadores corazones que bailaban bajo la negra noche alumbrada por las maravillosas luces de esta ciudad. Su ciudad.


End file.
